Kapal Bintang
'Kapal Bintang '(星のうつわ, Hoshi no Utsuwa), adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Sukima Switch (スキマスイッチ, Sukimasuitchi), Lagu ini merupakan bagian penutup dari The Last: Naruto the Movie. Lirik Kanji= どうして どうして 泣いて生まれて いつか流れて星に なっていくんだろう 僕らはどうして どうして 教わってないのに 涙の流し方を知ってるんだろう 溢れる雫は絶え間無く 注がれた愛情の証で 導かれるまま 緩やかにそっと 伝ってきたんだ 心から身体へ 身体は心へ 連なるいくつもの 絡み合った螺旋の模様 その一つ一つに 未来が見えたなら 眺めているこの空は ほら 宇宙に見える どうして どうして 月はいつでも 何も言わないで 闇を照らしているんだろう 僕らはどうして どうして 鼓動の数に 限りがあるのを知ってて 無駄にしちゃうんだろう 胸に抱えてる器の 大きさに価値を 見出すんじゃなくて その中にある 別の大きな種に 命を感じたい どんなに目を凝らして 自分を見ようとしても モヤモヤでよく見えないや そのうち見失ってしまう 探せば探すほど 散らかしてしまうなら 見様見真似だってこの手で そう 創ればいい 生きるっていうこと それはきっと 少しずつ手放していくこと 最後の一つを失うそのとき 側にいて 涙をくれる人がいる それで嬉しい 心から身体へ 身体は心へ 連なるいくつもの 受け継ぐ螺旋の模様 繰り返されていくことが もうイヤだと思えた時 目の前の景色全てが 今 宇宙になった 宇宙になった |-| Rōmaji= Dōshite? Dōshite? Naite umarete Itsuka nagarete hoshi ni natte iku ndarou? Bokura wa dōshite? Dōshite? Osowattenainoni Namida no nagashi-kata o shitteru ndarou? Afureru shizuku wa taema naku Sosoga reta aijō no akashi de Michibika reru mama yuruyaka ni sotto Tsutatte kita nda Kokorokara karada e Karada wa kokoro e Taramiatta rasen no moyō Karayana ga sen nomo yō Sono hitotsuhitotsu ni Mirai ga mietanaraa Nagamete iru kono sora wa hora Uchū ni mieru Dōshite? Dōshite? Tsuki wa itsu demo Nani mo iwanaide yami o Terashite iru ndarou? Bokura wa dōshite? Dōshite? Kodō no kazu ni Kagiri ga aru no o shittete Muda ni shi chau darou? Mune ni kakae teru utsuwa no Ōki-sa ni kachi o miidasu n janakute Sono naka ni aru betsu no ōkina tane ni Inochi o kanjitai... Don'nani me o korashite Jibun o miyou to shite mo Moyamoyade yoku mienaiya Sonōchi miushinatte shimau Uagaseba sagasu hodo Chirakashite shimaunara Miyōmimane datte kono-te de Sō tsukureba ī Ikiru tte iu koto Sore wa kitto Sukoshi zutsu tebanashite iku kotoo Saigo no hitotsu o Ushinau sono toki-gawa ni ite Namida o kureru hito ga iru Sore de ureshī Kokorokara karada e Karada wa kokoro e Tsuranaru ikutsu mono Uketsugu rasen no moyō Furikaesa rete iku koto ga Mōiyada to omoeta toki Me no mae no keshiki subete ga ima Uchū ni natta uchū ni natta |-| Bahasa Inggris= Why? I wonder why we cry when we’re born some day will our tears flow until it reaches the stars Why? I wonder why we know how to shed tears despite not being taught how This overflow of teardrops shed incessantly is proof of love/affection guides gently and softly to go and come back From heart to body From body to heart continuous pattern of many intertwined spirals One by one Future can be seen in the sky we’re looking at look, look to the universe Why? I wonder why the moon always, without saying anything, is shining light upon the darkness Why? I wonder if knowing that there’s a limit, it makes these heartbeats completely futile the size of the vessel carried in one’s chest is not what’s of value It’s if inside exists the want to experience life No matter how hard you look if you try to see by yourself you won’t be able to see in the haze end up completely losing sight of them At the end of your searching for something lost/desired if completely scattered learn by watching others by doing this, you’ll be fine When talking about living/existing surely, little by little parted with many things after parting with the last one i’ll be near, and cause/give you tears and they will be happy tears from heart to body from body to heart continuous pattern of many succeeding spirals doing this repeatedly until the time comes i say no way the entire scenery before my eyes now, the universe is here the universe is here en:Star Vessel Kategori:Lagu